


Bro Talk

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pleasing My Readers (prompts) [33]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Humor, Iggy also has a talk with his brother in law, Iggy needs to talk with his brother, M/M, Set in late season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Prompt:Becca said:Iggy finds out that Mickey and Ian are together, he starts asking himself if he was gay/or bi. Starts asking Mickey questions





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KissMyFrogPhotography](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/gifts).



Mickey is sipping on his beer and watching some shitty movie with his brother Iggy. Someone has just gotten blown up when Ian walks by and tilts his head up. He gives him an upside down kiss that Mickey is tempted to deepen but can't because of Iggy. 

"I'm off to work." Ian smiles at him and pecks him one last time.

"Yeah, see you later." 

Mickey smiles back and watches as Ian walks out. He then turns back to find his brother staring intently at him. 

"What?!" He snaps. 

Iggy seats forward his face all serious. "I've been wondering bro."

"'Bout what?"

"Do you love him?" Iggy points towards the door.

"Man, how is that any of your God demn business?"

"Come on Mick, you had us all fooled that you were straight this entire time. And then, we find out you're fighting dad, and telling the world how gay you are while dry humping a fucking police car!" He breathes. "I'm allowed to have questions."

Mickey scratches his nose with his thumb. Iggy's got a point there. "Fuck, yeah. I do. Happy?"

"Not yet." Iggy replies. Mickey gives him that look he gives all of them when he's just about done with all their bullshit. Iggy however soliders on. "So you're gay now?"

"I'm not gay _now_ , I've always been gay. Just couldn't tell ya 'cause of dad." 

Iggy looks at him confused. "But you fucked Angie all the time!" He pauses. "Although, now that I think about it that hasn't happened since you started hanging out with Gallagher." He narrows his eyes at his younger brother. "I'm I gay?"

"Man, how the hell would I know?" 

"Been wondering, you know?" Iggy sniffs. "I fuck chiqs too. So maybe I could be like you. Who knows?" He shrugs.

"Jesus Christ. Okay, look," Mickey turns towards Iggy fully who is paying all the attention in the world. "do you enjoy sucking cock?"

He splutters a few times. "Wha... wha.. what? Why?! I.. no." 

"Well, there you go." Mickey leans back on the couch and takes a gulp of his beer. "That's what being gay means."

Iggy frowns. "Sucking another dude's cock?" 

"Sucking another dude's cock and loving it." 

"Do _you_ do that? Suck Ian's cock?" Mickey rolls his eyes. "And you like it?"

"I swear to God Ig, what do you think gay dudes do when they get together, read fucking books?!"

Iggy nods. "Hmm... I get it. I get it." 

Beat.

"So who's fucks who with you and Ian?"

"Yeah, this bro talk is over. I'm done here." Mickey gets up and heads to his and Ian's bedroom.

"Mick come on, don't be like that. I still have so many questions. Like, can you do it missionary, or is it always doggy style?"

"Fuck off!" 

Is the reply Iggy gets before Mickey bangs his bedroom door closed. He leans back and turns back to the movie. He imagined ending up dead the day he brought up Mickey's sexiality. So that definitely went well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short I know. Hope u liked anyhu.  
> ♥♥♥


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For dear Sophie who said: maybe you could do another chapter with him asking Ian.❤
> 
> So I just now came up with this short sum' sum'  
> #enjoy

A few days later Iggy finds his brother and boyfriend in the kitchen pushing at each other and laughing like children. He clears his throat as he sits by the table. 

"The fuck are you doing home?" Mickey spits.

Iggy shrugs. "Took care of all my errands." 

Mickey turns back to Ian and puts a hand in his hair pulling him in for a kiss. Iggy looks away from the intimate moment. 

"Gotta check on the whores so..." he points at Iggy. "behave." 

"Yeah yeah." Iggy waits for the door to close before he rounds on Ian. "Hey brother in law." 

Ian looks at him with an amused frown. "Okay. You obviously want something." He grabs an apple and a knife and joins Iggy at the kitchen table. "What's up?"

Ian clears his throat. "I had a few questions about gay sex." 

"Shoot." 

Iggy sighs. Ian is so much easier. "First I wanted to know who is the... you know... who takes it."

"Between me and Mickey?" Iggy nods. Ian snorts. "As if I would ever tell _you_ that." 

"Why not?" Iggy whines.

"Because I don't want my boyfriend to kill me?"

Iggy scoffs. "He would never touch you." Ian just smiles fondly at the truth his mind drifting to Mickey obviously and Iggy has to snap his fingers to get the redhead's attention. 

"What? Why would even want to know? Next question." Ian gestures with the knife for him to proceed.

Iggy takes a minute to think about it. "Uh! I got it!" Ian rolls his eyes. "If neither of you can get pregnant, why use condoms, huh?"

Ian laughs. "Are you accusing or asking?" He laughs some more. "Me and Mick don't use them. However, anyone can get an STD idiot."

"Yeah. Forgot about that." 

"Any other questions?" Ian prompts.

"If you were to get married, who would be the man of the house?"

"We are both men Iggy." 

"So there's no such thing as 'man of the house' with gay guys?" Ian shakes his head 'no' slowly. "Hmm, I sappose that makes sense.

They remain silent then Iggy remembers there's a question Mickey refused to answer.

"Have you ever done it missionary?" 

Ian peels the apple and cuts off a piece before putting it in his mouth. "Yeah. All the time." 

Iggy frowns in concentration. "How though?"

Ian snickers. "You know there's such a thing as gay porn, right?"

Shit, why hadn't he thought of that? But, "I can't watch gay porn though." 

Ian puts another piece in his mouth and chews loudly. "Maybe you should. Then you wouldn't have this many questions." He stands up and pats Iggy on the shoulder. "Maybe even find out if you're gay in the process."

"How?"

Ian sighs. "Iggy, if it turns you on?" 

"Oooh yeah, right." Iggy shakes his head as Ian walks away. Sounds easy enough. "Can I borrow your laptop?" He shouts.

"No! You'll just get me in trouble!" 

"I will clear the browser history!"

Ian comes back. He looks at Iggy suspiciously. "Do you know how?" 

"Shit, no." 

"Then no."

"Demmit." 

Ian just laughs as he walks away. Iggy really is something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡♡♡


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dobrevsgallagher said: _would be so funny Iggy asking Ian and Mickey together_
> 
> Carisa said: _He would have to accidentally walk in on them having sexy times for him to know for sure._
> 
> Emma said: _It would be funny if he did watch some gay porn and got caught by Ian and Mickey._
> 
> #enjoy

"We haven't had sex in _three_ days." Mickey whines. 

He's seated on the edge of the bed pouting as he watches Ian prepare to go to work. 

Ian chuckles. "You make it sound like three weeks."

Mickey huffs. "For us it is." 

Ian bends down and pecks him sweetly. "I will come home early tonight. I promise." He gives him sexy bedroom eyes. "Gonna make it up to you." 

Those eyes, that tone of voice, they're just making Mickey hornier. "Iaaaann." He grabs the lube from their bedside table and follows his boyfriend who's walking towards the door while putting on his T-shirt. "I have to get to the Alibi too. Come on, we have sometime." 

Ian is trying to get away before Mickey makes him give in and he ends up being late. He doesn't even finish that thought and has just opened the door when Mickey wraps his arms around him from behind and grabs his crotch. He starts to massage his soft dick.

"C'mon Ian. Ten minutes, tops." He moans in his ear and pushes the door closed. 

Ian groans and turns around. He pulls Mickey in for a kiss and pulls his T-shirt over his head and Mickey does the same for him. Mickey unzips him and pulls out his now hard dick. He groans when Ian sucks on his tongue and grabs his ass. Mickey tags on Ian's dick twice then uncaps the lube blindly, applying a generous amount on Ian's long and thick hardness. 

"Fuck." 

Mickey moans. It may have been only three days but he has missed sex with his boyfriend so much. He turns around, takes down his trouser up to his thighs, both hands on the wall. 

Ian moans when he sees Mickey's ass on display. "Are you sure you don't want me to..."

"I'm fine. Let's fucking go." 

Ian pats Mickey's cheeks and guides his cock inside his boyfriend. They both groan loudly at the feeling. 

"Fuuuck." Ian moans as he fucks up into Mickey's sweet tightness. He bites on his neck hard and relishes in the amazing feeling. 

They're both lost in the feeling sex between them always brings. Being loud and calling each other's names as Ian's continues to pound into Mickey. That's why they're taken by surprise when,

"Jesus Christ you guys! You have your own fucking room!" 

"Fuck!"  
"Jesus Iggy." 

They both curse simultaneously as Mickey pulls up his trouser and Ian faces the other way to tuck himself back in. 

"What?" Iggy defends. "I'm not the one having sex against the living room wall. You know the living room, where it's public space? Open to all?" 

"Shut the fuck up Ig." Mickey snaps at him. 

But because Iggy is a little shit he goes, "So Mick, guess you're the one who takes it huh? Should've known that's why you both wouldn't tell me." 

"You went to Ian with your stupid fucking questions?" Mickey glares at his brother.

Ian sighs and heads towards the kitchen to grab a beer. He has accepted he's going to be late. He looks at his now soft dick and shakes his head. He was so close. 

"I had to. You weren't very forthcoming." He hears Iggy reply. 

"Because it was none of your fucking business!" Mickey retorts. 

Ian walks back to the brothers. "Mick, it's alright if he asks. If we don't give him answers who will?" 

"Yeah Mick, what he said." 

Mickey looks at the both of them and then sighs. He grabs Ian's beer and gestures at Iggy to go ahead. "Anything else your curious ass wants to know or whatever?" He asks and Ian smiles at him proudly. Mickey rolls his eyes. 

Iggy crosses his arms in thought. "Well, Ian did tell me what I needed to know last time. But, when two guys go on a first date, who pays?"

Ian and Mickey look at each other. "We've never been on a date." Ian admits. 

"What?" They both nod. "Then how did you two get together?" 

"Ian busted into my room with a tire iron intending to kill me but we instead banged one out." 

"Yeah," Ian nods smiling at the memory. "Good times." 

"You two are so fucking weird." Iggy shakes his head. 

Mickey scoffs. "Really? 'Cause we're the gay ones and we're not as obsessed with gay sex as much as you are." 

Ian laughs. "Come on Mick, we're late." He takes Mickey's hand and they walk out. 

"Fucking Iggy man." Mickey complains as they close the door behind them. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now I'm done.

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡o ͜ʖ ͡o)
> 
> 'Nx 4 reading ya'll


End file.
